Esas noches
by Cuma
Summary: No era la primera vez que no dormía en toda la noche, a esa hora sus emociones lo asaltaban y el miedo lo acosaba ¿Miedo a que? ¿A estar solo? ...Un poco alarmado volteó a ver a quien le miraba con unos intensos ojos dorados…


Hola! Esta es la primera vez que en realidad termino un fanfic, después de muchos años y con miles de historias de las cuales solo escribí quizá una sola página, he decido que ¿Porqué no podría yo terminar un fanfic y publicarlo? Así que si! Al fin me decidí a llevar una vida activa dentro del fandom y no solo fanarts que nadie ve.

A pesar de que lo he leído como mil veces, puede haber algunos errores gramaticales y mu probablemente de redacción, agradecería sus comentarios al respecto para ir creciendo :') -estuve buscando una Beta Reader, pero no sé quienes siguen activos… vamos! No dejemos al KaiRei morir ;_;

**Titulo: Esas noches**

**Pareja: KaiRei**

**Advertencias: Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia- :'( algún día tendré el valor, yo lo sé.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

-o-

-o-

-o-

Había pasado la media noche, donde cuatro muchachos se encontraban durmiendo en el dojo Kinomiya, uno de ellos, el nieto del dueño, junto a él su mejor amigo de cabellos rubios, a su lado un chico con facciones de cierta manera gatunas, y más allá, el capitán del equipo, Kai Hiwatari, quien no podía dormir, abrió sus ojos y fastidiado se sentó, todos los demás descansaban tranquilamente, los envidiaba, todos ellos tan felices, tan simples, y él ahí, solo y miserable, sin dormir en medio de la noche.

-Maldita sea.- Se tapo el rostro con sus dos manos.

No era la primera vez que no dormía en toda la noche, a esa hora sus emociones lo asaltaban y el miedo lo acosaba ¿Miedo a que? ¿A estar solo? Siempre había estado solo, antes de conocerlos a ellos, y aun ahora, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y se preguntaba por qué…

-¿No puedes dormir?

Un poco alarmado volteó a ver a quien le hablaba, Rei se había incorporado en su futón y ahora le miraba con sus intensos ojos dorados…

-Creo que eso es obvio.- apartando la vista.

-¿Qué sucede Kai? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo inclinándose ligeramente hacia su amigo.

-No es nada, vuelve a dormir.-sin notar como el pelinegro se acercaba a él.

-Tienes varias noches que no puedes dormir ¿verdad? Algo te preocupa.

El ruso abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Rei quien se encontraba relativamente cerca, se asusto un poco y retrocedió.

-¡Te dije que no es nada!- ahora lo veía fijamente.

-Kai… te he observado por las noches y sé que algo no está bien ¡vamos! ¡Puedes decírmelo!

Al fin enojado, Kai se acostó de golpe en su futón y se tapó con la cobija.

-A veces eres algo molesto Rei, todo esto es asunto mio y no tienes por qué meterte.- solo se escuchó su voz enfadada.

-Lo siento…- dijo bajando la vista, el comportamiento de su amigo le había herido un poco, aunque pensar que otra cosa pasaría hubiera sido difícil.- Si hay algo que te moleste… puedes decírmelo, puedes contar conmigo…

-Rei.- Se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Kai desde debajo de la cobija.

-D-Dime Kai.- Lo miraba un poco ansioso.

-Por favor, deja de observarme mientras duermo.-dijo concluyentemente.- es desagradable.

Rei bajó la mirada en cuanto escucho eso ¿claro que otra cosa pensaba que diría?

-Pero yo siempre… te estoy observando…- dijo en un susurro que el otro no alcanzaría oír.

Y así pasó el resto de la noche, quizá lo único que le faltaba a Kai era alguien a quien reñir antes de poder conciliar el sueño, no se esperaba que ese alguien fuera Rei, él siempre era tranquilo y razonable, no como Takao quien tenía el mágico don de irritarlo, y si bien Max evitaba en lo posible molestar al ruso, a veces también lo hacia.

Ya entrada la mañana del día siguiente, el chico chino se encontraba acostado, pensando en muchas cosas, y como todo buen gatito, le gustaba subir a los tejados… quizá porque era un lugar tranquilo al cual los demás tenían difícil acceso, o porque era un lugar agradable y fresco, el árbol gigante del patio del dojo le proporcionaba sombra y el aire mecía suavemente las ramas… sí, le gustaba ese lugar. Aunque en esos momentos tenía otra razón para estar ahí, donde los demás no lo encontrarían, al menos tan fácilmente.

En esos momentos Takao y Max habían salido a hacer las compras para la comida… no es que los chicos fueran muy hogareños, pero esa era la excusa perfecta para comprar montones de golosinas sin reclamos de nadie. Kyouju, no se quedaba con ellos, aunque llegaba todos los días a ayudarles a entrenar, ese día, al ser el descanso no se había aparecido por el lugar. Eso lo dejaba completamente a solas con su capitán, y después de lo pasado en la noche, era algo que quería evitar.

¿Por qué le había dicho que lo había estado observando? Sabía que iba a reaccionar mal, peor aún ¿Por qué rayos le había dicho que lo observaba en _las noches_? ¡¿En las noches? Demonios, en que estaba pensando… Y después… lo que le dijo Kai… él lo sabia, era desagradable… de por si era raro que siempre observara tan atentamente a su amigo, si le agregas el hecho de que ambos son hombres, era_ un poco _mas anormal… y bien, que un hombre observara atentamente a otro hombre por las noches, lo hacia definitivamente anormal, y _desagradable,_ pero no podía evitarlo, sabía desde hace tiempo que lo que sentía por Kai iba mas allá de la simple amistad y compañerismo, desde luego no esperaba que el ruso lo comprendiera, y preferiría morir antes que decírselo, obviamente era algo que se guardaba solo para sí, y con suficiente suerte moriría llevándose ese secreto a la tumba. Ya lo superaría, no esperaba que ese sentimiento durará mucho más, es decir ¿Qué tanto puede durar una persona enamorada de alguien que no le corresponde? … bueno, ojalá que no mucho.

Se sentía tan estúpido, de casi arruinarlo todo y que Kai se alejará de él… Justo en ese momento, sintió una presencia a su lado…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó aquella persona sentándose a su lado.

-¿Uh?- lo miró sin terminar de procesar- ¡Kai! ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Bueno, pensé que quizá te habías ido con Max y Takao, pero en ese caso me hubieras avisado, igual si hubieras salido tu solo, así que supuse que deberías estar en algún lado en la casa… y bueno, no es la primera vez que te veo subir al tejado.- le dijo sin expresión alguna, eran demasiadas palabras en una sola oración proveniente de él.

-Oh… bueno ¿querías algo?- quizá eso fue un poco grosero.- Quiero decir… para que te hayas tomado la molestia de subir hasta aquí.

-No realmente, estaba algo aburrido.- restándole importancia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viendo a la nada.

-¿Te sucede algo Rei?

-¿P-porque lo dices?- eso había tomado a Rei por sorpresa.

-Te ves pensativo.-dijo Kai, tornando los ojos hacia el otro.

-Bien… no eres el único que piensa mucho.- le sonrió inocentemente.

-Y… ¿en que piensas exactamente?- ahora si volteaba su cara hacia el pelinegro.

-Cosas… sin importancia… - sonrió algo nervioso, estaba acercándose peligrosamente al tema que quería evitar.

-Pues más te vale que esas _cosas sin importancia_ no interfieran en tu entrenamiento.

-Vamos Kai, hoy es el día libre, hoy puedo pensar las tonterías que quiera sin que te molestes.

-Está bien, hoy haz lo que quieras, pero mañana eres mio.-Kai miró otra vez hacia donde tenía los ojos puestos anteriormente, sin darle importancia a sus palabras ni a lo que ellas provocaron en Rei.

El chino lo miraba sorprendido, con un poco de rojo tiñendo sus mejillas, _serás mio_… obviamente él jamás hubiera pensado en otra cosa, en otro posible significado que se le pudiera dar a esa frase… claro que no, él no tenía ninguna intención de darle algún mensaje…

-Lo hiciste otra vez…- La voz de Kai lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Q-qué? ¿De que hablas?

-Te quedaste observándome, pensando… "cosas".

-¡Lo siento!- no podía evitar sonrojarse a sobremanera.- No me di cuenta.

-Rei…- Kai se empezaba a acercar.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡No es nada!¡En serio!- retrocedió un poco.- Voy a… voy a ver si ya llegaron los chicos…- dijo intentando librarse de la situación. Se puso de pie y no pudo dar ni un paso cuando sintió una mano cerrarse en su brazo.

-Desde aquí veríamos cuando llegan los demás.-Su voz era seria.- Rei, dime que te sucede.

-¡Te dije que no es nada!-su grito fue tan repentino que Kai lo soltó y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.-¡Deja de presionarme así! ¡Es asunto mio y no quiero compartirlo contigo, ni con nadie más!

Kai estaba sorprendido, jamás Rei le había hablado de esa manera, y jamás había pensado que lo haría.

-Eso es… casi lo mismo que yo te dije ayer.

-Lo sé…- volteó a ver al bicolor.-

-Rei, estoy aquí para escucharte, en cualquier momento.- lo mantenía la mirada fija y era algo intimidante.

-No puedes decirme eso… yo te lo dije primero, y tú… ni siquiera me escuchaste.- sus ojos miraban al otro con algo de dolor. Quería que Kai le dijera algo como eso, pero quería más que Kai le respondiera cuando él le dijera lo mismo, no era justo solo esperar a que él le contara todo, y no dejar salir ni un poco de lo que él sentía.

Kai bajó la cabeza, y el contacto visual se perdió.

-Me siento solo.- dijo secamente.- Y ese sentimiento, se hace insoportable por las noches.

-Kai…- lo miró con tristeza.

-Por favor Rei… No es fácil para mí decirte esto.

-Pensé que… hablar conmigo era más fácil.- le dijo un tanto decepcionado.

-Lo es… pero no por eso deja de ser difícil…

Se miraron un momento sin decir nada más, Rei no estaba seguro de que debía decir, _sabía _lo que quería decir, pero le preocupaba que Kai no quisiera escucharlo.

-¿Me dirás que es lo que te preocupa ahora?- cambió el tema como si lo antes dicho no importara.

-Lo siento Kai.- Le sonrió tristemente.

-…-le miró seriamente.- ¿Me lo dirás algún día?

-Yo… no puedo.- con la misma sonrisa, pero aún mas triste.

El ruso dio un suspiro, no tenía caso insistir. Se dio la vuelta esperando volver por donde llegó.

-¡Kai! Tú no estas solo…-ya no podía evitarlo, necesitaba que Kai lo supiera.- Cuando sientas que lo estas… solo mira sobre tu hombro, y me verás ahí… a mi, y a los demás.

-… gracias.- no lo volteó a ver, pero sus palabras sonaban sinceras, y agradecidas.

Esa misma noche, el mismo chico de cabello bicolor no podía dormir, siempre pasaba a la misma hora, de repente se despertaba y no podía volver a dormir, lo que lo llevaba a pasar horas en silencio consigo mismo, pensando, y todos esos pensamientos lo llevaban a su pasado, a su forma de ver a las personas, en su poca capacidad para formar lazos emocionales con otros, a su soledad… ¿Porqué no podía simplemente aceptar que tenía amigos? En ese momento lo recordó, miró sobre su hombro y vio el lugar donde Rei dormía, no lo podía ver porque se encontraba completamente cubierto con la cobija, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Miró más allá y vio a Max durmiendo abrazando una almohada, y a su lado Takao dormía con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la colchoneta. No pudo evitar pensar que era divertido ver lo diferente que acostumbraban dormir, solo que… Rei nunca dormía completamente cubierto…

-Así que dejaste de observarme…

El bulto en el que Rei se había convertido se sacudió un poco, debajo el chico nervioso había temblado ligeramente y esperaba que el ruso no lo notara. Claro que se había dado cuenta cuando Kai despertó, claro que había evitado mirarlo directamente, claro que… lo seguía observando mientras dormía, y claro que si no tuviera excelentes reflejos el otro hubiera notado en cuanto despertó cuando se lanzó la cobija cubriéndose completamente.

-Tenías razón…-dijo Kai seriamente.- Voltee y los vi ahí…

El chico debajo del bulto se había sonrojado, pero no le contestaría, no quería ponerse en evidencia…

-Pero no te vi a ti… Ya no me observas ¿Verdad?

No estaba seguro de la intención de Kai, sabía que él fingía dormir, parecía obvio, o quizá solo tenía un monologo consigo mismo ¿Pero porqué usaba ese tema?

-Perdón por haber dicho esas cosas.- dijo al no tener respuesta.- No eres desagradable… Yo… quiero tenerte a mi lado por más tiempo…

No aguanto más, se quitó la cobija y encaró a Kai, lo miraba fijamente con unas discretas lágrimas en los ojos y un sonrojo evidente en las mejillas, pero la noche solo ocultó la última.

-Yo siempre _siempre_ estaré a tu lado.- dijo con determinación, y se lanzó hacia el otro aprisionándolo en un abrazo protector, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su amigo.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos chicos, Rei empezaba a pensar que haber hecho eso había sido mala idea, y la razón y vergüenza empezaron a regresar a él.

-Kai yo…-dijo separándose con temor.- Lo siento, yo…

-Rei…- Kai le miraba tiernamente, acerco su mano al rostro del otro y limpió las gotitas de lagrimas que quedaron atrapadas entre sus pestañas.- Gracias.- le dijo en un susurro.

Si hubieran estado a plena luz del día, el chino hubiera visto el sonrojo en el rostro del ruso, pero ni aun con su excelente vista pudo notarlo en medio de la noche. Instintivamente cerró los ojos y se dejo atrapar por los brazos del otro.

-Te quiero Kai…- suspiró.

… oh, demonios…

-¡No es lo que quise decir! Quiero decir… ¡No fue con esa intención!- lo había arruinado todo, ahora lo que recién habían formado se había ido por el caño, no podía creer que fuera tan tonto, estaba avergonzado, y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.- No es lo que crees…

Kai lo miraba incrédulo…

-Entonces ¿Qué es?

-Yo…- estaba asustado, no sabía que responder.- Yo…

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, prácticamente su amigo le acababa de confesar sus sentimientos… y eso era bueno…

-Eso significa que siempre estarás a mi lado ¿Verdad?- le sonrió burlonamente.

Rei lo miró con temor.

-Gracias.- ahora le sonreía tiernamente.- Yo también.

Kai se abrazó al chino, y este impactado no reaccionó tan rápido como debería. Solo sentía los brazos del otro rodeándolo y su rostro apoyado en su pecho… realmente, su capitán lo estaba abrazando… y no solamente eso, había respondido positivamente a su declaración accidental… entonces pasó sus brazos alrededor de él y apoyo su cabeza entre sus cabellos.

-Lo siento por ser tan llorón.- dijo un poco nervioso.

-Pronto se te pasará.- le contesto sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando del abrazo y del contacto.- En las noches todo se ve peor de lo que en realidad es.

Cuando se separaron, solo se miraron, con complicidad y cariño, Kai revolvió los cabellos de Rei y le sonrió.

Momentos después, cada uno se encontraba dormido en su respectivo futón, Rei abrazaba su almohada y observaba a Kai detrás de ella, mientras el otro mantenía los ojos cerrados pretendiendo que dormía.

¿Qué había pasado hace unos momentos? ¿Kai le había dado una respuesta a su declaración? ¿O solo había cambiado el significado de esta para darle otro menos incomodo para ambos? Sea lo que haya sido, no fue malo, lo abrazó y eso ya tenía mucho valor. Cerró los ojos, lo mejor sería dormir.

No vio cuando el otro había estirado su brazo hacia él, solo sintió su mano sujetando la suya y abrió los ojos rápidamente, se encontró con los rubís de Kai mirándole.

-¿Podemos dormir así?-dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los del chino.

-Claro que si.- le sonrió, dejando que sus dedos también se unieran.

Lo último que Rei pensó estando consciente fue que, sería muy vergonzoso que Kai sintiera como su corazón latía fuertemente en esos momentos, no sabía que en realidad el otro chico, pensaba lo mismo, y confundía su pulso con el suyo propio.

-o-

-o- Fin.

-o-

Que cursiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ;_;

Se aceptan reviews! :')


End file.
